Sfida da viverePart 1
by Cybelluk
Summary: I do not own the main characters but thanks to DC comics for creating them. A continuing saga.


**Sfida da vivere.( 1 )**

_(Dare to live)_

Dick swung his body up into a handstand and held it there; straight and steady for a heartbeat before swooping down to revolve around the bar again. He completed several more rotations, changing direction deftly. He swung up again his feet coming up and resting on the bar as he rose and launched himself into a somersaulting dismount. He landed on the mat feet together.

He turned at the sound of gentle applause.

Terri was perched on the vaulting horse grinning and clapping. She loved to watch him go through his 'routines', it never ceased to amaze her just how elegantly graceful he was. She knew that he was in his element when he was doing the aerial work.

"Go on please do some on the trapeze." She begged. "For me." Terri wished she had been able to see him perform when he was in the circus. Granted she had seen the videos of some of the shows but nothing could compare with a 'live' performance. So she contented herself with watching his, all too rare, display of talent in the gym.

"Oh ok just for you, till Bruce gets here, then I will have to get on with our practice session."

Terri shook her shoulders with delight, clasping her hands together in anticipation.

Dick manoeuvred a small springboard into place to help him reach the trapeze bar. Occasionally he could rely on Bruce to lift him. He pummelled the chalk bag to dust his hands. He indicated to Terri that she should press the play button on the CD player.

He jumped and grasped the bar with both hands, hanging for a few moments; he began to move his body to begin to get the momentum going, as the distinctive sound of Queen filled the gym.

As he rose higher he began the routine he had performed so many times before. Even when he had been in the circus on occasion he had been allowed to indulge in a solo spot. As he spun and turned he began to lose himself, concentrating on the moves. This was where he was truly at home.

He dropped to the floor and grabbed the towel laying on the edge of the mat; mopping his face he approached Terri.

"Oh I never ever get tired of watching you. I am so lucky, it's just magical." She smiled.

"I wouldn't do it for anyone else you know. I promised myself I would never perform again after I did the last show; you know the one I told you about."

"I know and I still think it's a shame." She reached across and kissed him on the cheek.

Dick wound his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Sorry I'm all sweaty." He apologised pulling back.

"I don't mind."

"Sorry to interrupt but are you ready." Bruce sounded stern but his eyes were smiling.

"I'm ready." Dick jumped away from Terri and wiped his face with the towel.

"Is it alright if I stay to watch?" Terri asked.

"If you like." Bruce told her as he pulled the mats together in the centre of the gym. "As long as you are going to be able to cope with seeing Dick get his butt kicked."

"Oi! Don't you go making any assumptions!" Dick protested grinning. "We're pretty closely matched these days as you well know. I might just surprise you."

"We'll see. Come on lets get started."

Bruce and Dick stood opposite each other on the edges of the mats and observed the protocols of the martial art technique they were about to practice.

Terri knew that although it may look violent in practice when sparring neither of them would be hurt, well not intentionally. Both of them had had a few bruises now and then.

Whump! Bruce landed on the mat, flat on his back.

"You were saying?" Dick taunted.

Jumping to his feet Bruce sized up again.

"Don't be too cocky young man."

Thud! Dick found himself in the same position.

"Ok let's call it a day." Bruce picked up his towel and threw Dicks at him. "You did good, and yes I have to concede we are getting evenly matched."

"Cheers." Dick smiled as he wandered over to where Terri was still perched.

"Just don't let it go to your head though." Bruce added over his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

"As if?" Dick called after him. "I guess I had better go get a shower. You coming?" He held out his hand to Terri.

She slid off the vaulting horse.

"You know I wish there was some exercise I could do with you, but I just get so tired so easily."

Dick stopped and turned back to her, his expression thoughtful.

"You know I think there just might be something we could do, both of us, even Bruce too."

"What's that?"

"Tai Chi, the exercises are slow and gentle. I started when I could barely walk. Mom used to go every morning and join in with the Chinese family who were with the circus at the time. The grandfather even began to teach me the fighting form too."

"I've seen that being done. It does look so gentle and peaceful. Could you teach me?"

"Why not. Come on no time like the present." Dick took her hand and led her to a space on the floor.

"Dick you must be tired with all your exercises surely?"

Dick pulled a puzzled face.

"No not really. Come on give it a try."

Dick showed Terri how to stand and slowly began to demonstrate the various moves. Terri picked it up fairly quickly and in no time at all they were performing a short routine together.

"I reckon that's enough for the first session." Dick told her.

Terri's eyes sparkled.

"I enjoyed that, it was almost like dancing. We can do it again can't we?"

"I don't see why not. Come on I need a shower now for definite."

"I'll scrub your back if you like." Terri offered.

"Oh I like." Dick grinned broadly.

"I have an appointment at the hospital again tomorrow." Terri reminded Dick as they sat together eating lunch.

"That's right; it's in the morning isn't it?" Dick asked to confirm.

"Yes, Bruce it's alright for me to 'borrow' him from work isn't it?"

"Ooh I don't know if I can spare him…of course it is." Bruce added hastily realising Terri had mistaken his jest. "I told you he whenever you need him it's alright by me."

"Thank you Bruce, it's just well I never get used to the idea that you are the boss."

Bruce smiled.

"It must get a bit hectic at times you know being Bruce then Batman, I think had I not been included in the secret I would have been thinking Dick didn't want to be with me." Terri offered.

"I know what you mean, I think in the circumstances though Dick does seem to be able to balance everything quite well, don't you?"

"I guess so although it does get a bit hairy at times trying to make an excuse not to see the other guys." Dick acceded.

"Oh tell me about it." Terri chuckled. "More often than not it's me making the excuses."

"Aw you are so badly done to." Dick said with mock sympathy. "Have you finished?" He indicated to her plate, she nodded as he stacked it on his own, also indicating the same question to Bruce who passed him his. Dick rose and carried the plates to the sink.

"You know Bruce I would never have guessed Dick was quite so domesticated when I first knew him."

Bruce smiled.

"I know it's just a habit we have never been able to break."

"Hey, come on if I was the other way I would never hear the last of it." Dick protested. "Alfred has enough to do now there are three of us here, besides if he had to rely on you… well?"

"Ok I admit I am useless when it comes to anything like that." Bruce held his hands up in admittance. "Did he ever tell you about when he decided to do the laundry not long after he first came here?"

Terri shook her head.

"No I don't believe he has."

"Well, Alfred had gone out and I was somewhere, probably at work so he had been left to his own devices. He had decided he had some laundry of his own that needed doing."

"I had a shirt I wanted to wear and it was dirty." Dick explained chipping in.

"Anyway when he got to the laundry room he found that there was a pile of stuff already there. So he washed everything."

"Oh no! I hope he sorted it first?" Terri asked.

"Oh yes, when Alfred returned the laundry was done, including ironing and was in neat piles waiting. Dick had taken his upstairs and put it all away."

"That was good though wasn't it?" Terri looked puzzled.

"Well yes in a way, considering I am very particular about how my shirts are laundered, just a foible of mine."

"Oh I see, so they were all wrong then?"

"Well to be fair no, I never noticed any difference. Alfred was quite worried I would think he had made a mistake."

"That was a good thing. I didn't realise he could iron though." Terri grinned at Dick.

"Er, thank you, if I needed to I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Dick sounded indignant.

"Were only teasing sweetheart." Terri hastened to add.

"Sir, leave those I will see to them." Alfred directed as he came into the kitchen. "Master Bruce I just took a message from the answer phone. It would seem the young woman who was found still alive has sadly past away."

"Oh no that's awful." Terri cried. "I mean no one knew who she was and her family will never know what happened to her."

"It is sad. Maybe though we will find someone who knew her or be able to trace her family some way." Bruce told her gently.

"I hope so."

"The investigation is still ongoing as far as we are concerned. The police are looking into it still, but it's such a huge problem it is sadly taking time."

"I know, when Alfred and I were looking on the net to see what we could find I was amazed at how much there was. Human trafficking is a huge, huge business. I know they say it takes all sorts to make a world but some of the things we happened upon were just sickening in the extreme."

"I know it's almost unbelievable isn't it?" Bruce sympathised. "Alfred it occurs to me that the poor girl will be buried in a pauper's grave, or more likely cremated without any ceremony. Can you organise something for her through the Wayne foundation funding. No need to advertise the fact though if you know what I mean. If we manage to trace her family at least there will be some form of memorial for them to visit."

"Yes Sir, I'll get on it straight away."

"Bruce that's so thoughtful." Terri looked across at him her face soft.

"It's the least I can do."

"Have the police been able to bring the gang you caught to trial yet?"

"Its getting close to a trial thank goodness." Bruce told her. "So far the two girls have remained safe as well."

"That's good; it would have been awful had the gang found them. Hopefully then it will not be long before they can head home."

"True, it must have been rough on them but their ordeal will be over soon, although I suppose they will not get over it for a long time. They will be given all the help they need, psychologically speaking that is. Naturally they will be helped to return to their own countries and families."

"Yes, Dick did explain about the funding." Terri yawned. "Oh excuse me. If you don't mind I think I will go and have a lie down on the bed. I have suddenly come over all tired."

"Shall I come up with you?" Dick asked with concern.

"No, you stay here, I'll be fine. I'll look forward to you coming to wake me up later." Terri winked at him.

"Terri." Dick shook her shoulder gently.

"Mmmm." Terri mumbled trying to wake. Part of her didn't want to come out of the comfortable cocoon, and she felt as if she was paralysed but Dicks urging was drawing her into wakefulness.

"Terri?" Dick's voice was filled with concern as he continued to try and rouse her. "Terri, are you alright?"

Terri forced her eyes open. She had begun to think she would never be able to wake.

"Darling, what's wrong." The panic was beginning to sound in Dick's voice as he slid his arm around her and lifted her into his arms, cuddling her. This was what she needed to bring her fully awake.

"Huh, sorry I must have been really deep."

"I thought there was something seriously wrong, you had me worried for a moment.

"No, no I'm fine, honest." Terri grasped Dick's shirt and huddled closer to him. "It was just, well as I began to wake up I felt like I couldn't move. It was only because you moved me I was able to. It was like… like I was still asleep but my eyes were open. It was a bit scary."

"Weird, but I suppose we don't know what effect the tumour might have."

Terri buried her head in his shoulder.

"Hold me tight, please." She begged him.

Dick manoeuvred himself into a better position to comply with Terri's request He swung his legs onto the bed and folded her in his arms, kissing the top of her head as she snuggled up to him.

"You know I always feel so safe in your arms." She mumbled softly. "Its like I can feel your love surrounding me and repelling anything bad."

"I do my best. One thing you can take to the bank is that I love you."

"I know and I love you too. Oh Dick I hate to think what will happen."

"Shh, don't, please lets just live for today and deal with tomorrow when it comes." Dick hugged her tighter.

"I sometimes wonder why you didn't take the opportunity to leave when you could have."

"Terri! You have to ask that. I had already shown you my intentions, when I gave you my scarf. Why would I want to walk out on you?"

Terri didn't answer. She just knew he wouldn't have done when she had given him the option. Although they hadn't been together for that long at that point she had been so certain he was the 'Mr Right' every girl dreamed of. She hadn't even begun to imagine just how complex a character he really was. It had been a shock when she had discovered that he was the adopted son of a billionaire, let alone to find that together they were Batman and Robin. She had embraced this fact and felt privileged to be able to help when she could.

Yes she knew all to well he loved her as she loved him. She was also smug in the knowledge that he was hers, despite the many numerous 'fans' he and Bruce had. She had read the messages on the 'fan site' someone had started on the internet and she had blushed at how graphic some of the comments were.

It was this love that made it so difficult at times. She had begun to worry more frequently about just how Dick would cope when the end finally came. She had hoped she had asked everyone to watch over him and look after him. Hopefully their support would help, but she knew despite everything he would be devastated. It was no of use her telling him not to grieve for her because she knew he would have no option.

"Hey listen, Bruce forgot to mention it earlier, but how do you feel about going to see a spot of theatre?" Dick asked.

"Theatre, when?" Terri shuffled upright but still in Dick's arms.

"Night after next. Its one of the youth groups Bruce's charitable foundation funds. They are doing a play they developed themselves. They invited Bruce and he said he would get tickets if you and I would like to go too. He has asked me to take an active part in the group as he thinks being nearer the age of the kids it would help. He reckons that the thing I did with Josh was great and maybe I could do some stuff with them. You know circus skills and such like."

"That sounds good, I know in the end Josh enjoyed it despite his initial disdain. It certainly turned him around."

"I'm not sure I could do it all on my own, but maybe I could find someone who can help. With the skills side that is. For safety reasons, well you know the health and safety rules on that sort of thing."

"I'm sure it will work, I would go for it. That's if the kids want it. You could do a dance class or a gymnastic class maybe. I reckon you would be good with the kids, I've seen you with the guy's brothers and sisters, the younger ones especially adore you. I mean look at Tara and Timmy."

Dick smiled, he may not have had siblings of his own but his friend's families had embraced his as one of their own so he now had more honorary brothers and sisters than he ever thought possible.

"Anyway yes I guess it would be nice to go. I know I get tired so easily now but if I rest up during the day I'm sure I will be alright."

"I'll tell him then. Anyway what are you going to do? You want to come down for dinner or would you like to stay here?"

"I think I will come down. I might just pop in the shower first if you don't mind."

"No why should I? My turn to wash your back I reckon." Dick grinned suggestively.

"Oh no, we will never make it to dinner in that case." Terri protested

"You know I really quite enjoyed that." Terri grasped Dicks arm as they left the hall. "You know Bruce is right you should do something with them, shouldn't he Bruce?" She peered round Dick to nod to Bruce.

"I reckon so, yes."

"Ok look I will have to talk it over with you and the guys who run the group. It will probably have to be a short course or something; I mean I can't commit to a long term project, as you well know."

"Good, now then, Terri are you feeling up to having dinner?" Bruce asked.

"Oh I think I can manage that, are we going anywhere nice?"

"Oh yes, I booked a table at the new restaurant that opened at the end of last week. I'm told it's very good."

"Ooh what's it called?" Terri asked interested.

"21." Bruce told her.

"I heard about it too, there was a big opening do wasn't there?"

"Yes I was invited then but I couldn't go as you know I had another function to attend. So I thought it would be nice to go tonight and booked when I got the invite. I thought it would be easier to cancel than to try and book last minute. My treat by the way."

"Oh Bruce you do spoil us." Terri grinned as she threaded her arm through Bruce's as well a Dicks.

Bruce coloured slightly, he wasn't sure about this outward display of affection, then again it did make him feel rather… what was the word ... it was difficult to describe, well it did make him feel kind of warm inside. It must be the love between Dick and Terri wearing off on him. Then again Alfred did seem affected by it also. Bruce shook his head.

"Your getting soft in you old age" he admonished himself. "Come on Alfred has the car waiting." He instructed.

"Sir it's the bat phone." Alfred informed Bruce.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce rose from the sofa and headed towards the study where the phone was situated.

He picked up the receiver.

"Yes commissioner." He adopted the deeper tone he reserved for his Batman persona.

"Batman, thank goodness I caught you. I have some good news. We have uncovered another group of human traffickers. They have been taken into custody and the women we released are being interviewed as we speak."

"That is good news."

"I thought you should know as soon as possible seeing as how you helped find the first group."

"Thank you Commissioner I appreciate it. Be assured we are still being vigilant in that regard when we are out on other business."

"Batman the city will be forever in your debt you know that."

"Again thank you Commissioner, I just wish everyone shared your view."

"I understand Batman; sadly there are those that would even be against Mother Teresa no matter how much good she did"

"It takes all sorts I guess. Again thank you Commissioner."

Bruce replaced the handset. He stood staring into the distance.

"Are you alright sir? Not bad news I hope." Alfred broke into his reverie.

"Uh, oh yes Alfred, good news for a change. The police have broken another trafficking ring."

"That's very good Sir."

"Yes, hopefully it will not be the last and they will find the others before the people they have the opportunity to enslave more."

"I'm sure master Dick will be pleased to hear about it as well."

"Yes, he's with Terri at her parents isn't he?"

"Yes Sir, they said they shouldn't be too late back."

"That's ok, I'll tell then when they get back then."

"Very good Sir."

"You know Alfred it must be hard on Terri, I mean under normal circumstances she would be in her own home, I sometimes wonder if her parents think I have taken over, you know paying for the wedding and such like. Yet I was doing it as much for Dick as her."

"I am sure they don't, I'm certain they are grateful for the help. How else would she have been able to get the experimental treatment had it not been for you and your connections? I think they understand."

"I hope so. You know it's strange but I have become quite fond of Terri. It sometimes gives me a warm feeling when I see her and Dick together; I sometimes wish I could have had a relationship like that." Bruce shook his head wistfully. "It is kind nice to see the love between them, it's so strong you can almost touch it."

"I know Sir, Terri and I have become very good friends too. She is a remarkable young woman."

"It does scare me though Alfred, what's going to happen when the end finally comes."

"It's going to hit Master Dick very hard, I suspect it will be worse than when he lost his parents."

"You may be right, despite being given time to prepare for it, it will still be difficult for him. I think it will be for both of us too, but we have to be strong for him. Terri has asked everyone to help him. Despite her telling him not to be too sad I don't think he will be able to stop himself grieving."

"I find it remarkable that she has survived this long. I understand the last scan showed no further growth." Alfred pointed out.

"I agree Alfred; whatever it is she is doing is working."

"Maybe it's a case of 'Amor vincit omnia' (Love conquers all)." Alfred suggested.

"That may not be as silly as it sounds." Bruce gave a wry smile. "We can only hope."

Dick downed the last of his coffee and after placing it in the sink came back to the table and kissed Terri.

"Got to dash, Bruce has a meeting and he needs Alfred so I'm driving in myself this morning. What are you going to be up to?"

"Oh I'm meeting Mom and we are going shopping, I thought I would spend some of your money."

"Oh right." Dick laughed. "It's our money really you know."

Terri wrapped her arms around Dick's neck and kissed him hard.

"How are you getting to meet your Mom?"

"I said I would get a cab."

"Are you sure?"

"Dick yes, now go to work and earn more money for me to spend."

Dick gave her another peck on the lips and dashed out of the kitchen towards the garages.

Terri sat for a few moments listening to the sound of the car disappear into the distance. It was still strange to be in this big house alone. Sometimes she was a little nervous but other times she relished the space and solitude. She had time to think.

She got up and went to stand just outside the door, gauging the weather. Although a little breezy it was warm, and promised to be even warmer as the day drew on.

Returning to the kitchen she made herself a sandwich, packing it in a plastic container. She pulled on the thin jacket she had draped over the back of the chair and picked up the novel from the table. She placed it in a light backpack along with a bottle of water a couple of apples and the sandwich.

Whistling up the dogs she set of to walk them. The Wayne estate was vast and she had yet to discover all of it. She had a favourite place though. There was a path that skirted the tops of the cliffs overlooking the sea. She loved this spot. The sound of the surf and the cry of the seabirds mixed with the salt air were so soothing. She had sometimes sat and looked out to sea watching the clouds gather on the horizon.

She hadn't realised that her favourite seat on the rocky outcrop was also the place where Dick came to sit when he needed to clear his head, or he felt down or worried.

Dick settled down at his desk and began to shuffle through the message that had been left for him, dutifully jotted down on yellow message slips by Betty.

He glanced up as she came into the office and placed a steaming mug of coffee on his desk.

"Thank you Betty." Dick acknowledged.

"That's alright. Oh I wanted to say, this lunchtime, is it alright if I have an extended lunch? I'll make the hours up naturally, only my daughters meeting me to go shopping for baby things and have lunch. You know she's pregnant?"

"Yes, how long has she now?"

"She's only got about a month to go, mind you; you would think it was even more imminent seeing as how big she is." Betty mimed the size.

Dick laughed.

"Betty you take all the time you need. I haven't anything pressing today and I'm sure Margaret will cover if need be."

"Thank you. Is it alright then if she comes and waits here for her lift afterwards?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you again." Betty beamed at him.

Dick smiled and shook his head. Betty was such a good secretary he could never refuse her requests. She took good care of him and often helped him if he was struggling with something. He had never really envisaged being stuck behind a desk but as Bruce had pointed out if he was to inherit the Wayne fortunes and business he needed to become conversant with all aspects of the position. Bruce had been gradually giving him more responsibilities as he learnt more. He had to admit he often felt out of his depth, but so far had not made any mistakes that had cost the company money. Bruce had also said he appreciated Dick's ability to speak several different languages.

"Can I fetch you something in?" Betty asked.

"Er, no Betty thanks, I've brought in something for today. Seeing as Bruce is out at a meeting I said I would cover."

"You sure?"

"Yes Betty I'm sure."

Betty closed the door behind her. Dick turned his attention back to the task in hand.

Dick stretched and shifted in his seat. Glancing at his watch he was surprised to see it was one o-clock already. Time had flown. He picked up the phone and dialled home. He frowned when the answer phone picked up. He dialled Terri's mobile and was relieved when she answered.

"I was worried when you didn't answer the house phone." He told her.

"I'm sorry, it's such a lovely day, I decided to take the dogs out for a run and I found a spot to sit and enjoy the sun. Oh gerroff!"

"What's wrong?" Dick asked with some alarm.

Terri chuckled.

"Oh the dogs keep taking it in turn to come and slobber me, sorry."

Dick laughed.

"They have certainly taken to you. I just called to see if you were alright. I thought you were meeting your Mom."

"I'm fine, oh I rang her and we have rescheduled for tomorrow, she forgot she had arranged for a friend to come over. I brought my book and it's been lovely."

"Lucky you, its getting really warm, I'm glad of the air conditioning that's for sure."

"Aw poor you. What time do you think you will be home?"

"I'm not sure but I will call you when I'm ready to leave."

"Ok. Love you." Terri made kissing noises.

"Back at ya!" Dick grinned as he replaced the receiver.

He stretched again and then stood up pushing the chair back on its casters. He picked up his mug and headed out of the office.

"Margaret I'm just going to make a drink do you want one?" He asked as he past the reception desk heading towards the kitchenette.

"Oh, you should have buzzed, I'd have got you a drink." Margaret looked a little taken aback.

"Its alright I needed to stretch my legs anyway, so, can I make you a drink whilst I'm at it?"

"Well, yes thank you. There's a jug of iced tea in the fridge, I'll have a glass of that, if you don't mind?"

"That sounds nice."

"It's for all of us." Margaret pointed out.

"Ok, two iced teas it is." Dick disappeared towards the kitchen.

"Here you go." Dick placed the glass on the coaster on Margaret's desk. She looked up and nodded, giving him the thumbs up. She was taking a telephone call.

Dick sat back at his desk and flicked the TV on. He lounged back and sipped his tea as he watched the news program on the screen.

"_Traffic is quickly grinding to a halt as a massive accident has blocked downtown Gotham. The knock on effect is spreading rapidly_." The screen cut to an aerial view from the helicopter.

Dick's phone trilled. Without taking his eyes from the screen he picked up the receiver.

"Dick, its Bruce. Look I'm stuck in this jam and I haven't a clue when it will clear, I thought I had better let you know."

"I'm just looking at it on the news, it looks bad. They say the whole centre is gridlocked." Dick told him.

"I'll get to you as soon as I can." Bruce assured him.

"It's ok, nothing has come up here. How did the meeting go?"

"It went well. I think we have ironed out the sticking points now, so the project can go ahead."

"That's good. Ok look tell me when you get here. I had better get back to work; I was just having a break."

"That's ok, no worries, see you later." Bruce broke the connection.

Dick finished his tea and sighing switched of the TV.

Betty popped her head around the door.

"I'm back." She announced. "Er I had to bring my daughter, Sophie with me because of the traffic jams she can't get a cab till much later. I hope you don't mind."

"No I don't mind, I already said she's welcome to wait here till it clears. It's too hot to hang about outside."

"Oh thank you Dick, I appreciate it."

"Margaret has made a jug of excellent iced tea, I'm sure Sophie will appreciate a glass." Dick offered.

"Thank you, I'll ask if she would like one." Betty disappeared.

Dick leaned back in his chair picking the file from his desk as he did so. He flicked through the pages before beginning again at the first page. He swung his feet onto the edge of the desk, pushing the chair back into a reclining position. He would have to listen for Bruce as he frowned at Dick when he did this.

Dick smiled to himself, what was it they said? 'While the cats away.' More like 'while the bats away.'

Dick heard a noise coming from the reception area, he glanced up, Betty had left his door ajar. His ears picked up at the sound of panic and he dropped the folder on the desk and hurried out to see what was happening.

He was greeted to the sight of Sophie stood clutching her bump, with water dripping down forming a pool on the floor. Margaret was speaking rapidly to someone on the phone and Betty was trying to calm Sophie, although she too had a look of sheer panic on her face.

"What's going on?" Dick asked, although he suspected he knew all too well.

"Oh Dick, Sophie's waters have broken!" Betty told him.

"Betty, the paramedics are having problems because of the accident. They say they will do everything they can to get to us." Margaret informed them.

"Oh Mom what are we going to do, it's too early, Mom." Sophie wailed.

"Ok as I see it we had better get you somewhere more comfortable. Come on, into my office we can put you on the sofa." Dick told her.

Betty took Sophie's arm and Dick took her other and they led her into his office.

"I'll make you such a mess." Sophie protested. "Owowow." She cried as a contraction hit her making her double up.

Margaret followed them into the office.

"Don't go worrying about that." Dick told her as he helped her sit down.

"I'll go get some towels." Margaret told them as she went back out.

"Oh Mom." Sophie was crying. "I'm sorry. This is not how I thought it would happen. Oh I have to let Jeff know."

"Sophie, look it's alright. You have to try and keep calm. I know it's not easy, but it will help." Dick tried to assure her. " Betty, whose Jeff?"

"Her husband."

"Ok Betty you call him. Tell him everything's alright. We don't want everyone panicking do we?"

"Ok." Betty hesitated looking at Sophie.

"Betty I'll watch Sophie, go on."

Betty reluctantly turned to go call Jeff.

"Mr Grayson I'm sorry." Sophie apologised.

"Hey these things happen, and call me Dick, I think we can dispense with formality. Is this your first?"

"Yes, it's taken us a long time, we, I had problems conceiving."

"Well Sophie, we will all do the best we can for you. Not that I've had any experience in delivering babies, but hey there's a first time for everything, I'm sure your Mom and Margaret will know what to do anyway."

Sophie's face contorted with pain as another contraction hit. Dick sat behind her and reached around her to take her hands. Sophie gripped tightly. As the contraction past she slumped back against him.

"I've managed to get Jeff on the phone, he is going to try and get to us."

"Betty I suspect that this baby is going to be born here whether we like it or not. I just hope you know what to do."

"I don't know, Sophie was born by caesarean. I…" Betty stuttered.

"Well we will all have to work together then."

Margaret hurried back into the office with an armful of fluffy white towels and paper towels.

"Ok I'll call the paramedics and get them on the speakerphone then they can guide us through this." She said taking the initiative. "I haven't had any children so I haven't a clue." She punched in the numbers and spoke to the operator taking the call.

"You need to check how dilated she is." She called to Betty and Dick.

They exchanged glances, Dick's eyes went wide.

"Ok well let's get you laid on the floor." Dick suggested. "I t will be easier, put the sofa cushions down and cover them with some towels." He pulled some from the sofa and threw them on the floor. Betty got the towels and laid them down on top. Together they helped Sophie down.

"Betty you had better take a look." Dick shrugged. "I'll support her this end." He knelt and supported Sophie against him.

"I think I can see the head!" Betty cried out. "Just the top anyway."

"Mom!" Sophie cried out with terror.

"What on earth!" Bruce's voice cut across the commotion.

Margaret quickly explained the situation.

"So we have the paramedics on the phone?" He asked.

"Yes, and they are on their way over but the traffic jams have delayed them." Margaret confirmed.

"Tell me about it, I left Alfred with the car and walked back."

Sophie cried out as another strong contraction took hold.

"Well it looks as if this baby isn't waiting around." Bruce took of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Come on Betty lets get down to business. Dick are you alright supporting….?"

"Sophie." Betty told him.

"Sophie. Pleased to meet you I'm Bruce."

Sophie nodded her greeting, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"I'm ok." Dick nodded too.

"I can see the head." Betty informed Bruce. "Have you delivered a baby before?" She asked Bruce with some concern.

"No, but with the operators help on the phone I'm sure we can manage. It doesn't look as if the paramedic team will get here in time. I think the least we can do is wash our hands Betty come on. Dick just try and help Sophie through the contractions."

"Ok will do. Come on Sophie, you need to help me too. Did you go to anti natal classes?"

Sophie nodded vigorously.

"Right well I guess its time for you to put those lessons into practice." Dick urged. "You will have to tell me how to help as I haven't a clue; apart from I hear it's got something to do with breathing."

Sophie sagged against Dicks shoulder as she had a brief respite from the pain.

"I'm so sorry to cause all this bother." She panted.

"Look never mind that, there's nothing we can do to stop it." Dick squeezed her hands supportively. Sophie gripped as another contraction began.

"Argh!" She cried out almost cutting off the circulation to Dick's hands.

"Look when I had a bad pain I used deep breathing. Ok breath in deep, hold it, now breath out. That's it keep it up till the contractions over. In, hold out." Dick instructed.

Betty and Bruce came back and both knelt down in front of Sophie.

Margaret put the operator on the speaker phone and she relayed what they should look for.

"We can see the head, definitely." Betty called out.

"Nooooooooooooooo!!" Sophie cried as the effort of the contraction built again.

"Ok I reckon one more real good push and this baby will be born." Bruce told Sophie.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Sophie pushed hard, her face contorting with the effort.

"Here we go. Hold it!" Bruce cried. "What do we do? The cord is around the baby's neck."

The operator explained quickly and Bruce did as they instructed as Sophie panted to try and hold the contraction back.

"Noooooooooo, arrrrrrrrrgh!!…." Sophie gave one last push and the baby slid out into Bruce's waiting hands.

"It's a boy!" Betty cried to Sophie.

The operator relayed some more instructions to Bruce and suddenly the office filled with the sound of a baby crying.

Betty helped Bruce wrap the baby in a towel, and he was just handing the baby to Sophie as the paramedics raced breathlessly into the office.

Margaret told the operator that they had arrived and hung up.

"Ok we will take over from here." One of the medics told them.

"We decided it would be quicker to come in on foot." The other explained as they knelt beside Sophie and the baby.

She was still resting against Dick who was watching the baby with some wonderment.

"Ok I think you can get up now sir." One of the medics help lift Sophie so Dick could get up.

Betty, Bruce, Margaret and Dick stood to one side watching as the paramedics checked Sophie and the baby out, cut the cord and dealt with the afterbirth.

The sound of the elevator pinging alerted them to the arrival of another paramedic with a stretcher.

"Well fancy that I missed all the fun." He laughed as he wheeled the stretcher in.

"Betty get your things and go with Sophie." Bruce told her, breaking her reverie. "Margaret can you get the cleaners up here as soon as they have gone, this needs cleaning up straight away before it leaves a stain."

"Of course." Margaret said as she went over to Sophie, now on the stretcher and kissed her. "All the best sweetie, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Dick approached the stretcher and patted her shoulder.

"What no kiss?" Sophie smiled. "You were a great help, thank you."

Dick gave her a peck on the forehead as the paramedics wheeled her out to the elevator, Betty hurrying after them.

"The cleaning staff are on their way up." Margaret told Dick and Bruce. "I think I will go make some coffee I think we need it."

"I reckon we need something stronger." Bruce said as he turned to go into his office. "Come on through both of you."

Dick and Margaret followed him into the office and Bruce headed for the hidden bar. Raising the panel to reveal the bar he took three brandy balloons and poured a measure of cognac into each. He handed Dick and Margaret a balloon, then picked up his.

Dick swirled the deep copper coloured spirit around his glass, then took a long sniff before sipping.

"Mmm, that's nice." He sighed appreciatively.

"It's delicious, what is it?" Margaret asked.

"It's a Paulet Lallique very rare fine champagne cognac." Bruce explained. "I thought this occasion deserved something special and at 1399 a bottle I think it's just the thing."

"How much?!" Dick almost choked.

"You heard." Bruce laughed.

"It's very nice though." Margaret continued. "It has such a lot of different flavours you seem to get a different one with every sip. It's caramel and peppery spice, then it changes to woody spice and smoky. I reckon I can taste raisins and then a dark caramel." She took another sip.

"I take it the Lallique part is the bottle?" Dick asked as he sank down onto Bruce's sofa lying back against the soft cushions.

"Yes that's right." Bruce nodded. As he sank down into one of the armchairs. He waved his hand indicating Margaret should sit as well. "I don't think we will be getting much work done for the rest of the afternoon. Margaret you can leave now if you like, well when you have finished your drink. Dick once Alfred gets here we can go. I know you drove in but I'm sure you will appreciate being chauffeured back."

"Cheers Bruce that sounds good." Dick lifted his glass in a salute.

"Oh Dick that must have been wonderful!" Terri clapped her hands together. "It must have been amazing to see."

"It was, frightening too. Bruce was amazing, I couldn't believe how he took control and delivered the baby and unwound the cord from around its neck, albeit with instructions from the paramedic operator."

"It must have been an amazing experience all the same."

"It was." Dick's eyes shone.

"Dick, I'm sorry." Terri put her hand on Dick's shoulder.

"What about?"

"I know you will make a wonderful father, I'm sorry that we wont be able to have a child together."

"Terri we made the decision not to. I know it's not easy but you are my first concern. The doctors agree that it could cause you too many problems if you got pregnant now, let alone the fact that you may not be alive long enough to carry a baby full term."

"I still feel sad about it for you. Its not fair."

"Terri its alright, its not that I wouldn't want to have children but if it's not to be then so be it."

Dick wrapped his arms around Terri and kissed her cheek. Terri slipped her legs across Dicks and he pulled her onto his lap.

"Still it must make you sad because it does me, and now after this well… you know."

Dick hugged her close.

"Please don't." he begged her. "I'm content right now just to have you. Anyway how was your day?"

"Not nearly as exciting as yours. I enjoyed it all the same. I had a nice walk with the dogs and had a picnic lunch, then I had a slow walk back and I had a lay down on the bed."

"Sounds nice. So you said you were meeting your Mom tomorrow?"

"Yes in the morning."

"I'll drop you off if you want, then you only need to get back. I'm sure Alfred would collect you if you asked him."

"I just can't get used to the idea of all that kind of thing. Alfred keeps saying, "It's my job", but I feel strange asking him to do anything."

"I know what you mean. I used to get moaned at for doing stuff myself all the time. I remember one time I was at a loose end and I had some laundry to do. Alfred was out and I took it down to the laundry room. I did all the laundry that was there. Well it seemed silly not to. Then I ironed everything, including Bruce's shirts. I didn't know he was a bit particular about how they were laundered, anyway Alfred didn't say anything, but Bruce commented on how well his shirts had been ironed!"

Terri laughed.

"I remember Bruce telling me that."

"Alfred said he would get me to do it all in future, but he never did let me, although I did keep doing my own if I had some that needed doing. Now I don't have as much time I welcome the fact he looks after us." Dick went on.

"I know I feel quite guilty at times. I'm used to doing stuff myself too."

"Speaking of which I guess we should go get ready for dinner." Dick hugged her again.

"So it would seem that mother and baby are doing well."

"That's good news; it was good of Betty to let us know." Dick lifted his glass of water and took a sip.

"Yes Bruce it was. Did she say how much the baby weighed, and what they are going to call him?" Terri asked.

"Er, oh he was seven and a half pounds, and…" Bruce grinned. "They asked if they could call him Wayne, well Nathaniel Wayne, oh and we are invited to the christening."

"Oh Bruce that's lovely, it's an honour isn't it." Terri enthused.

"I guess it is. After all Bruce you did deliver the baby." Dick agreed.

"Where does the name Nathaniel come from?" Terri asked. "It's unusual."

"According to Betty it was her grandfather's name." Bruce told her.

"Does it feel good delivering a baby like that? You must feel so proud."

"He certainly took control of the situation; I was so frightened to know what to do. You know looking up another woman's skirts and all that." Dick grimaced.

Bruce chuckled.

"You know at first I felt a little bit the same but well I guess someone had to take the initiative and get on with things. That baby was not waiting for the paramedics, no way, no how. I have to admit it did feel good, although I wouldn't want to make a career out of it, and Mr Grayson when did you start to get all squeamish?"

"I'm not but it was an embarrassing situation." Dick blushed. "I reckon it must be in your genes, you know with your dad being such a good Doctor."

"Maybe." Bruce took a drink from his glass.

"Have you done Sir?" Alfred came into the dining room to clear their plates away.

"Thank you Alfred, that was delicious, as always." Bruce acknowledged

"Would you like dessert?" Alfred asked winking at Dick.

"I think I could manage some Alfred." Bruce patted his stomach. "Seeing as how this is a bit of a celebration."

"I'm sure I don't have to ask you young man." Alfred half smiled at Dick.

"I would love some too Alfred." Terri laughed.

Alfred disappeared to return moments later with dessert. He placed the plates in front of each of them.

"Oh my!" Terri's eyes widened at the sight of the slice of gateaux in front of her. "Now this is spoiling us."

"Is this one of your creations Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"No Sir, sadly I didn't have the time but it is from 'Crumbs'."

"Next best thing to yours." Dick mumbled his mouth full of cake.

"DICK!" everyone chorused together. Dick turned red again covering his mouth with his hand and shrugging apologetically.

"Sorry." He murmured having cleared his mouth.

"Dick, I know you were born into the circus but were you born in the trailer, or was it a proper gypsy caravan?" Terri snuggled up to him on the sofa in their room.

"We had a modern, well modernish trailer; I don't recall ever seeing a 'proper' gypsy caravan at all. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just interested that's all."

"I would have been born in the trailer but Mom went into labour early apparently and Dad was worried so he took her to the nearest hospital just in case."

"Oh so you were premature then?"

"Well not by much, I don't recall Mom saying anything about me needing any special treatment or anything. I believe I was home within twenty four hours. Mind you we had to be because the circus was moving on."

"Ah, were they disappointed you didn't get born in the trailer then?"

"I have no idea, honestly. All my early recollections are of the circus, one guy in particular, Bepé, he was a clown, a deaf mute, he was my best friend and baby sitter on occasion."

"Your parents left you with a deaf guy!" Terri looked alarmed.

"You know he could 'hear' better than most, anyway it was never for long. I guess you get used to seeing all kinds of folk in a circus and you just never see them as anything other than people."

"I guess it must have been hard at times."

"Well yes, there were times when we didn't have enough money to go around and then everyone mucked in. You know a huge fire would be lit and everyone would contribute something to go in the enormous cooking pot. I remember once we were in an area which was mainly farmland. Some of the folk went to work on the farms and got paid in food, vegetables and such like. The farm owners allowed the men to go catch rabbits on their land too. We had rabbit stew and jacket potatoes cooked in the fire. All the women made bread. The smell was amazing. I remember Dad digging potatoes out of the fire the next morning for breakfast. The pot was constantly added to and it lasted ages. I don't think I've ever had such amazing meals as those where."

"It sounds idyllic rather than desperate times."

"It was in a way, I mean everyone pulled together. The farmers were willing to help, although it wasn't the case in every place we visited."

"I thought people would like a circus visiting." Terri frowned, puzzled.

"Well I guess they did in a way but some places we met with some hostility and prejudice. At some sites the police were constant visitors to the camp for some trumped up accusation or other."

"Was there any justification at all?"

"I don't think so; I mean they came for me one day."

"Why what had you done?"

"Nothing as such apart from defend myself. I had been in the town on an errand for Mom and I was confronted by some older boys. I tried to avoid them but they got hold of me. Although I was fairly capable of defending myself by then, there were four of them and they were all bigger than me."

"The rotten bullies, I hate guys like that. So what happened?"

"Well the police had had a complaint that I had beat these guys up!"

"You are kidding."

"Nope. I have to say the cops were pretty fair in that instance, when they saw me they laughed, seeing as how small I was in comparison to the four guys. Dad made me show them the bruises I'd got and they dropped the charges. The four guys didn't get into trouble though, despite Dad saying he wanted to press charges against them. Then would you believe it bold as brass they turn up for that night's performance."

"What, I don't know some people. I take it that wasn't the only time it happened then?"

"No sadly it wasn't but on the whole we were welcome wherever we went."

"I never got the chance to see a circus sadly." Terri told him. "Well not before you took me to see Cirque du Soleil. That was something different. I mean I never got to see a travelling circus like the one you were in."

"That's sad, but well, by the time I was on the scene the travelling circus had all but died out. Haley's was struggling as it was. Although I understand that it was beginning to attract more people because of my family's renown after I did the 'Death Drop'. The charity event where they were killed was just the beginning of a new start. I'm not sure Haley's is still going as Mr Haley did say he lost his money makers when my parents died."

"That's sad; I guess they were like your extended family, now you've lost all that."

"I reckon maybe it wouldn't have survived anyway, although quite what we would have done otherwise I don't know."

"Oh I'm sure you would have got work. Maybe as a stuntman or something."

"I hadn't thought of that." Dick laughed.

"You certainly have to pull a few stunts these days." Terri giggled.

"Don't I know it?" Dick laughed with her. "Terri are you ok you look a bit pale." He added noting her pallor with concern.

"Yes, well I'm tired but that's par for the course these days. Then again I have had the sniffles on and off; maybe I'm getting a cold."

"Perhaps we should get the doc to have a look at you."

"No I'm alright, I'll dose myself with something and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Dick looked at her with great concern.

"Yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes." Terri playfully thumped his arm. "Listen are we getting together with the guys on Friday night?"

"Yes I reckon so, if you are up to it."

"I just need to let Tina know so she can confirm the booking."

"Well I guess it's a yes then. Where are we going again?"

"The Dragon."

"Oh yes its good there, the food is exceptional." Dick nodded.

"I guess that's why we are going there then." Terri raised her eyebrows at Dick.

"Ok, ok. I give in."

"No we all kinda voted on it. You were otherwise engaged, but even so it was unanimous so it wouldn't have mattered."

Bruce picked up the phone absentmindedly. His attention focused when he heard Commissioner Gordon's voice.

"Batman?"

"Yes Commissioner, what can I do for you?"

"Batman, we have just had a report from the cathedral, they have had some ancient gold items stolen."

Bruce sat up straight, giving the call his full attention.

"What has been taken?"

"Well so far it would appear to be two large candlesticks, a chalice, a paten, a censer a shell shaped bowl used in christenings and a large jewelled cross What is the world coming to, such sacrilege!"

"Commissioner is there anything significant about the items?"

"Well I understand they are very old and came here from England originally. They are all supposed to be a set as I understand it, although the shell shaped bowl is not part of that set. They are all made of solid gold and inlayed with semi and precious stones. The candlesticks and cross are very heavy so it would have needed more than one person to carry them. The bowl was small enough to slip into a pocket but was attached by a chain to the font."

"Ok Commissioner, are there any photos of the items?"

"Yes, thankfully they have them for insurance purposes. The treasurer has them. I can let you have copies. But Batman there is a small problem."

"What would that be?"

"The Dean says he doesn't want that, 'ungodly creature' involved, to quote his reference to you. Forgive me."

"No offence taken Commissioner, if the investigation is in police hands then it's probably your call as to whom you consult on this matter."

"I guess you're right. Can you be discrete about it though?"

"Naturally, he will never notice me at all."

"Just another bat in the belfry eh?" Commissioner Gordon laughed at his joke. "Oops." He realised how the joke could have a double meaning.

"Ok Commissioner, I'll drop by your office and get the copies of the photographs as soon as I can. In the meantime please keep me up to date."

"I will Batman, thank you."

Bruce broke the connection and sat deep in thought. He picked up another receiver and dialled an internal number.

"Yo!" Dick answered as he picked up the receiver in his room. Bruce cringed slightly.

"Dick how would you and Terri like to go on a visit to Gotham cathedral?"

"What? You are kidding me, aren't you? Why?" Dick sounded a little surprised and incredulous that Bruce would suggest it.

"They have had some very valuable items stolen and the Dean is not keen to have Batman investigate. So initially we will need to pay them visit as ourselves. I'm sure Bruce Wayne will not be refused a guided tour especially when a substantial donation is offered towards their renovations."

"Oh right I see, and if Terri and I go with you one of us can slip away and have a snoop, Alfred coming with us too by any chance?"

"The more the merrier. I'll call the Dean and set it up. I know they do tours but since the theft security will be tighter on the regular ones."

"Why doesn't he want Batman investigating?"

"Oh something about him being an 'ungodly creature' to quote the Commissioner." Bruce explained.

"What! I don't think he would have a much better opinion about you either given your public persona."

"Ah but my money isn't 'ill gotten' so I guess it cancels out all that. He may be a man of god but he knows when to turn a blind eye to some things."

"Ok, well I'll tell Terri, she's asleep at the moment. Just let us know when etc."

"Naturally. By the way is Terri alright, she looked a bit pale."

"She says so; she thinks she has a cold coming on, you know sniffles and a bit of a sore throat."

"Are you going to call Leslie?"

"She wont let me, she assures me she is fine, so what can I do?"

"Ok keep an eye on her anyway."

"You bet I will. Oh we won't see you at dinner; we are out with the guys."

"That's alright I have a date tonight anyway, so I will be out too."

"Oh yes! Who is it? If you don't mind me asking." Dick chuckled.

"Vivien Dawson, I think you met her once at some function we were at once. She is the Daughter of Dirk Dawson, soft drink manufacturer."

"Oh I remember her. Leggy blonde, bit, how would you say, shy. Well I suppose you could do worse. Is it a one nighter or do you see it lasting?" Dick chuckled.

"Why don't you fancy having her as a Mom?" Bruce chuckled back, feigning surprise.

"Bruce she can't be much older than me to begin with!" Dick pointed out.

"Will I see you later tonight?" Bruce ignored Dicks protest.

"Er I dunno, it depends on Terri and how she feels, also how late you decide to stop out, or if you come home at all."

"What are you saying?"

"Ooh, don't play the sweet and innocent with me, your reputation is well known."

"Again I haven't a clue what you mean. Anyway if I don't see you before I go have a good night."

"You too." Dick smiled as he placed the receiver back in the cradle. Bruce was certainly not a saint when it came to beautiful women.

He had learnt that when he had breezed into Bruce's room one Sunday morning and disturbed him and a 'lady'. That's when he realised the real reason for the unwritten rule of not going into a room if the door was closed properly.

He did feel a little sad that Bruce didn't seem able to find the right woman to settle down with like he had with Terri.

Most of Bruce's dates had been ok, some had even lasted several months, only to come to a screeching halt when marriage was mentioned.

Most had treated him well, or had almost ignored him. One he recalled with some horror had actually bullied him.

"Hmm, who was that?" Terri roused.

"Oh Bruce, he is going out tonight too, on a date." Dick grinned.

"Ooh nice. What's a matter you look a bit pensive."

"I was just thinking about some of Bruce's past conquests."

"Oh do tell." Terri sat up. "I like a good story."

"Well I don't think there's anything remarkable about any of them, they were all pretty, some were stunning in fact, all wanted one thing, Bruce and his money, and non lasted that long really. The only one who stands out in my mind was the one who I had problems with."

"You had problems, how?"

"She was one of the longer lasting ones, from the outset she began to be mean to me, but hiding it, you know when Bruce or Alfred where there she was nice but on the sly she was mean.

I didn't, couldn't, say anything to Bruce because, well I didn't feel it was right, he seemed to 'love' her and she made me think it would be seen as hard cheddar on my part because Bruce was spending time with her not me, you know what mean?

"I do but surely Bruce would have believed you?"

"Terri I was young and being threatened. She said that when she married Bruce I would be out of here and in the orphanage as soon as she could arrange it."

"How awful. So what happened?"

"Well not only was she verbally abusive, she never missed an opportunity to pinch or nip me. She even hit me across the face one day when Bruce and Alfred were out. I had been trying to avoid her. Anyway I didn't realise Alfred had seen all the bruises when I had been bathing and he was getting concerned. He kept an eye on her and saw her pinch me a few times. I suppose he must have spoken to Bruce about it."

"So what happened then?" Terri shuffled over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well this one night, I had been watching TV in the lounge and I fell asleep. Normally Alfred would have woken me and sent me to bed. She and Bruce arrived home and found me. She pretended to be nice to me till Bruce went to make some coffee. Soon as he was out the room she started on me again. She told me again that I had better not make myself too comfortable from now on as she would make sure Bruce sent me back to where I came from. I tried to get away from her but she got hold of me and began to twist my arm. I was just about to lose it with her and fight back when Bruce came back in."

"Oh my, what did she do then?"

"Well she tried to tell Bruce I had been rude to her and she had retrained me from hitting her. I had pulled myself free and was marching out of the room in disgust, trying to keep my temper, when Bruce caught hold of me and ordered me to stay. I thought I was going to get it good and proper. I was wrong. Bruce told her to get her coat and purse and leave. He told her he had seen and heard everything and he was dismayed and disappointed by her behaviour and attitude. He told her I was his son and he wouldn't ever send me away."

"Aw what did she say to that?"

"Well she begged him to believe he had it all wrong, but he just told her to leave straight away or he would call the police and have her done for assaulting me. She shrieked and shouted but Bruce just stood there with his hand on my shoulder. Then Alfred said that a cab was waiting at the gates for her. She grabbed her bag and coat and slammed out, threatening to blacken Bruce's name."

"Wow. Did she try?"

"You know I don't really know. Bruce was real nice to me for quite a while after that. He even apologised to me right there and then and I got to stop up and have Alfred's real hot chocolate. Also as his dates never seemed to slow down I guess she didn't manage to blacken him."

"So who was she, this woman?" Terri asked.

"Ah, now that wouldn't be fair would it if I told you? Although I did run into her some years later and would you believe she hit on me!"

"You're joking?" Terri's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"No, I'm not. I just told her I didn't think it was a good idea. I really do not think she realised who I was. Mind you I think she was drunk at the time."

"Wow, what a piece of work, although she obviously had good taste hitting on you."

"Thanks, oh yes, I heard she got married but it didn't last very long, she seems to be a bit of a gold digger to say the least." Dick shrugged. "Anyway come on, if we are meeting the gang we need to get ready."

Bruce shook hands with the Dean of Gotham Cathedral.

"Thank you for this, I appreciate the time you have taken out of what must be a very busy day." Bruce told him as the Dean shook hands with Dick, Terri and Alfred.

"No, no, I'm only too pleased to show you all around. Your generosity is most welcome; heaven knows we need all the funds we can get to help refurbish the building. I'm afraid the years have taken their toll and now pollution and the heavy traffic are shaking the place to pieces."

"I hear you have had some items stolen recently." Bruce commented.

"Oh dear it's a sad day when someone has to steal from the church isn't it? The items were quite rare and very valuable. They came here from England but I understand they had travelled across Europe prior to that. It's not clear where they originated."

"Were the items used regularly or where they just in a vault or something?" Dick asked.

"Oh they were used every day. Well the dish was on the font and the candlesticks on the alter. The other things were in a locked safe and brought out for each service and mass. They were an important part of the ceremonies."

"I would have thought you would have used less valuable ones and kept them for high days and holidays." Dick ventured. Terri nodded in agreement.

"Son, that's easy enough to say but you have to realise the importance of the sacred objects not just to the church but to the congregation."

Dick shrugged. It wasn't that he was being irreverent but he really thought that it was careless.

"Come; follow me I'll show you all around." The Dean held out his arm indicating the way.

"Thank you so much, Reverend DeWolfe. I'm sure I can speak for all of us when I say the tour was most informative and enlightening." Bruce offered his hand again. "I am sure I can see my way to making a donation towards the repair work. I also hope you retrieve the missing items soon."

Dean DeWolfe smiled. He had only tolerated this visit from Bruce Wayne and his entourage because he had hoped to get a sizeable donation. He did not like Bruce Wayne one little bit. He thought him arrogant and irresponsible, immoral at the very least.

"Yes thank you very much." Terri added. "It's a beautiful building. I particularly love the stained glass windows, especially the Rose window."

"Yes we are very proud of that feature." Dean DeWolfe assured her. "Maybe you will visit us in the future and take part in some of our events and services?" He looked questioningly at Bruce.

"I won't make any promises; I'm a very busy man." Bruce held out his arms shepherding the other three towards the exit. "I will make sure I have the cheque sent as soon as possible."

The four of them walked away towards the doors.

Once outside Dick turned and gazed up at the lacy twin spires gracefully climbing towards the blue sky.

"You don't realise how huge it is inside do you? I guess it's because it's flanked by those other buildings."

"I know what you mean, but it's a beautiful building, it's a shame you can't get the full effect because of the other buildings." Terri's gaze followed Dick's.

"Sir I failed to see where anyone could have got in to steal those items." Alfred interjected. "You know it occurs to me that maybe we could be looking at two or three possible scenarios."

"What do you think Alfred?"

"Well maybe they were misappropriated by someone inside in order to get the insurance money; they were stolen for the gold content, or maybe some other religious sect."

"Well the first couple seem quite reasonable, but where did you get the idea of a sect?"

"I don't know it just something that came into my head, a hunch."

"Interesting." Bruce rubbed his chin with his forefinger and thumb. "Well I guess we will have to investigate all possibilities. I suppose the first point of call will be any fences, to see if they have been offered the items. Terri are you alright?" Bruce looked with some concern as Terri began to cough violently.

Dick put his arm around her and handed her a tissue from his pocket. He rubbed her back until the spasm abated.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's this cold it seems to have got onto my chest, it's been tickling for a couple of days now." Teri's eyes sparkled with tears from the effort of coughing.

"Maybe we should get you to see the doctor." Dick insisted.

"I'll be ok honest, it's just a cold, I know there's nothing they can do for a virus." Terri protested. "Come on lets get back eh? If that's alright Bruce, I mean did you have any other plans?"

"No its ok, I agree lets get home and then Dick and I can begin our investigation. Alfred?"

"I'll go and collect the car Sir." Alfred walked away in the direction of the car park.

Terri began coughing again.

"Terri if you are no better tomorrow I am definitely getting the Doctor out to see you." Dick told her forcefully.

Terri just gave him a look that said 'Don't you dare' but he ignored it, putting his arm around her again.

Alfred arrived with the car and they all climbed in grateful of its air conditioning. The weather had remained hot, out of town it was pleasant, but here in the city it was oppressive.

"Would you like a drink?" Alfred asked as they all filed into the kitchen.

"Alfred I would love a cold drink, what have we got?" Dick asked.

"Funny you should ask." Alfred winked. "I made some lemonade earlier and it should be chilled to perfection by now."

"Oh boy, Terri I swear Alfred's home made lemonade is the best." Dick sat at the table.

"It sounds great, but if no one minds I will take mine upstairs. I feel so tired."

"Why don't you go straight up and I will bring you a glass up." Dick offered. "I reckon this heat must be getting to you too. I know it is me."

"Thank you sweetheart I appreciate it." Terri said kissing Dick on the cheek and turning to leave.

"She doesn't look well at all." Bruce pointed out as Dick accepted the two glasses of lemonade Alfred handed him.

"I know but she is insistent it's only a cold. I know how wretched it can make you feel at times, but with her tumour and all that her immune system is on the low side so I'm only too aware as to how important it is to be careful. It's difficult because I don't want her to think I'm either molly coddling her or dictating either."

"I understand. Maybe you should call Leslie and ask her opinion, then if she decides to pay a visit, well you didn't ask her." Bruce suggested.

"I may do that, but I said I would give her till tomorrow, then I will."

"I guess that's fair enough. Is she taking anything to help?"

"Some flu and cold medication." Dick told him.

"Well just shout if you need anything else. What are you planning to do?" Bruce asked.

"Well first take this up to Terri and then I was hoping to manage to get a swim. Freshen up a bit you know? Then I guess its back to the grindstone and research about the theft."

"I'll meet you in the pool; it sounds like a good idea."

"Ok see you in a little while. I think I still owe you a race."

"I believe we still have to resolve that particular challenge." Bruce laughed.

Dick wiped Terri's brow with his hand.

"You feel so hot."

"Dick, its boiling out there and I do have a cold. I'm ok honestly. I just feel a bit yucky that's all. Go on, I'll have this drink and then get some sleep. I've had a couple of the tablets and they do knock me out."

"Now you are sure? I mean I'll stay with you if you want." Dick pressed.

"Darling, you go and have your swim with Bruce. I reckon you will have enough on with this latest crime without feeling hampered by me."

"Hampered, perish the thought! I love you and that's all that matters."

Terri wound her arm around his neck and pulled him toward her kissing him gently on the lips.

"Might as well try and give you my cold then." She smiled as she pulled away. "Although you do seem to be impervious to these damn viruses."

Dick chuckled softly.

"Ah but when they do get me they are extremely nasty ones. I remember Bruce and I both being brought down by a particularly nasty flu bug once."

"Yeah, yeah bet it was man flu." Terri laughed only to be halted by another bought of coughing.

Dick held up the glass of lemonade for her to have a sip to try and help relieve the cough.

"Thank you." Terri spluttered as she tried to control the spasm. She lat back against the pillows. 2Go on I'll be alright. Don't look so worried."

"I'm telling you if you haven't improved by tomorrow I'm calling Leslie."

"Ok, ok, now go and leave me alone for a while."

Dick sat back holding his hands up in defeat.

"Ok I'm going, I'll check in on you later."

Terri slid down into the bed, wriggling to get comfortable as Dick got up to leave, giving her another peck on the forehead.

Dick heaved himself out of the water and sat on the side of the pool, water cascading down around him. He pulled his goggles up onto his forehead and watch as Bruce completed the last few feet of the pool.

Bruce stood up and he too pulled his goggles up. He wiped his face with his hands sweeping them across his hair to slick it back.

"Ok I give in; I doubt I'm ever going to beat you. I guess all those years of trapeze have helped, plus you are a lot more 'streamlined' than me."

"Well I guess so, but it doesn't mean you are less fit than me. You can certainly beat me at other things; at least I have the edge over you at something." Dick laughed splashing Bruce.

Bruce grabbed Dick and dragged him into the pool, submerging him.

Dick struggled briefly before Bruce let loose and he surface gasping and spluttering.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" He complained.

"Oh wasn't it?" Bruce made a grab for him again, this time Dick was ready and dodged causing Bruce to slip and splash down face first.

"Argh!" Bruce came up spitting water and coughing.

Dick was now out of reach on the side of the pool.

"I'm going to get changed, I want to look in on Terri then I'll meet you in the Batcave. Well that is if we are going to do the research there?"

"It's as good a place as any, although maybe the library would be a better place to start."

"Okey Dokey, catch you there then." Dick padded away towards the changing room.

Bruce lay back in the water, allowing his body to relax. He closed his eyes. Although he was not a natural swimmer he enjoyed the peaceful feeling that floating on his back brought. He let his mind wander to the theft of the religious artefacts and pondered on why someone would want to commit such a sacrilegious act.

He sighed and stood up; wading to the side of the pool he heaved himself out of the water and headed in the direction Dick had taken.

Dick crept into the bedroom; Terri was sprawled across the bed, her hair fanned out on the pillow. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically with each breath, only to catch every so often. He tiptoed over and gazed down at her.

Satisfied she appeared to be alright for the present he made his way quietly out of the room and headed back downstairs to the library.

The library was empty, but Dick set to work straight away searching for books that might hold some information on the stolen goods.

He climbed the steps and walked slowly along the balcony running his finger along the shelves searching for a book. Finding it he heaved it out and sat on the floor of the balcony his legs through the rail dangling into space. He opened the heavy tome and began to slowly flip through the pages.

"Have you found something?" Dick was startled by Bruce's voice.

"I dunno, this shows various alter items and such like, I just thought I would see if there was anything similar." Dick turned another page.

"It's difficult to know where to start." Bruce looked around the library. "The Dean was not very forthcoming about the history of the items."

"I know, I mean I know I am not all that bothered about the religious importance of them, but all the same it would be sad if they had been stolen to be melted down or something."

"Yes, but some people are bothered about the religious side you know."

"I guess so Bruce. I wonder why the Dean was a bit cagey about their origins. I mean most would boast about their age or who donated them or such like. It's almost as if he was hiding something. Hey you don't think they were stolen in the first place do you?"

"Anything is possible. A lot of religious relics were 'stolen' in the first place, removed by zealots and fanatics, including the crusaders and Knights Templars."

"Oh boy nothing changes does it."

"You can say that again."

"Nothing changes." Dick grinned.

Bruce raised his eyebrows in a way that said he was not amused.

"Ok so we know they came from England and that they have been in the Cathedral since it was first open for business so to speak. They were not 'donated' or bought by a benefactor of the church so... we need to see if we can trace them back as well as investigate their strange disappearance."

"Bruce do you think that a sect could have stolen them?"

"Anything is possible. There are so many different groups these days."

"Shades of the Da Vinci code eh?" Dick pulled himself up and turning to insert the book back in the vacant slot.

"It may have been a work of fiction but who knows how much was built on hearsay. There is some that think he had it right."

"I think it was hard to separate the fact from the fiction at times, and everyone has a conspiracy theory at some point or another." Dick leaned over the rail to watch Bruce.

"I think, despite the Deans protestations, Batman and Robin should pay the cathedral a visit later tonight. He will never know we have been there if we work it right."

"That sounds a good idea, seeing as we didn't find any clues so far."

"Would you pull up some building plans of the cathedral for me? I think we need to study them closely."

"Sure I'll get on it." Dick swung down the spiral stairs and headed towards the door. "I'll use the computer in my study upstairs, that way I can check on Terri too."

"Good idea, I'll see you in the Batcave later."


End file.
